Tell Me Butterfly
by Phoenix Night
Summary: A Nuriko fic. Nuriko talks with a friend. Please read and review!


Tell Me Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi it belongs to Yu Watase, Flower Comics, VIZ communications and Pioneer Animation. The poem "Tell me Butterfly" does belong to me.

AN: This is just a small Nuriko fic I came up with. I wrote the poem specifically for this story, Based on Nuriko's love for his little sister.

Spoilers for Nuriko's past, and the end of the first season. (I can't remember specific episode numbers)

__

Tell me butterfly, 

As you flit and flutter,

Why did you go?

Why did you fly away?

Nuriko tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep. The events of the past couple of days, however, weighed too heavily on his mind. The failed summoning of Suzaku was the one event that was on his mind a good deal more than he cared to admit. Events yet to come also pressed on the poor seishi's mind. Like an upcoming trip to the frozen north. He finally realized that sleep was a lost cause, so he got up and grabbed his robe off of the chair and put it on.

He slipped out into the night. Except for the occasional chirping of a cricket or a splash from the pond the area was completely silent. The imperial gardens were beautiful, even at night, when the moonlight would touch the flowers with a silvery white making them appear almost dream-like. Nuriko's feet unknowingly led him to the area of the gardens behind the section of the palace that housed the imperial harem. 

__

Tell me butterfly as 

You glide on colored wings,

Why is the pain still raw?

Why does my soul ache so much?

He realized where he was and was about to go back to his room, when he spotted a lone, familiar figure sitting on a bench near the fishpond. "Houki?" He said. Houki jumped at the sudden intrusion "Kourin?" she said softly, as the seishi came over and sat beside her on the bench. "What are you doing out this late?" "Couldn't sleep." Was Nurko's rueful reply. Houki gave a quiet laugh. "Just like the old days?" The girl gently teased. "Just like the old days." He grinned.

__

Tell me butterfly

As you fly without a care,

Why do I still hear your laughter?

Why do I still see your bright smile?

Houki had been one of the few people to remain his friend after his true identity was revealed. Most of the other people who knew him didn't want to have anything to do with him once he revealed himself. . He shivered a little in the chilly night air. Nuriko reached into his pocket to warm it up a little warm it up and met with a polished wood surface. He carefully pulled out the item and looked at it. It was his sister's comb. He had kept it with him for all these years, so he forgot he even had it. The seishi's face suddenly became sad. "Kou-Nuriko?" Houki asked. "Are you alright?" "No" came the soft reply. "Houki, can I tell you a story?" The girl knodded.

__

Tell me butterfly 

As I look at the sky,

Why are the memories still there?

Why can't I let go?

So Nuriko told her about his sister. Her laughter, warmth, and love. He told her about the day she died. About how the horse crushed little bones and muscles beneath sharp hooves. About how Nuriko assumed her identity to keep himself from the pain of grief. He held up the comb. "This was hers." His companion was silent. "You still miss her." It was a statement, not a question. "Yes." Houki thought for a moment. "Sometimes there are reasons why people we love come and go in our lives. They flutter in and out, like so many butterflies. Their colors flash brightly for a moment, then their gone. But the memory stays with us, we can draw strength and happiness from that." She looked at her friend. "Maybe that's the lesson you need to learn," She said. "Focus on the good memories of your sister, not the bad." 

Nuriko listeined silently. Houki was right of course. Kourin would want him to remember the good, not the bad. As he thought about Houki's words he could feel his hear becoming lighter. Maybe it was time… Nuriko stood up. He looked at Houki and smiled as he said,"You're right, its time I started to let her go." He pressed the comb into her hand. "Its time I let that butterfly flutter away." With that the seishi walked away. Houki looked at the comb in her hand. The comb's design was of a butterfly fluttering over a flower garden.

__

Tell me butterfly

Graceful and free…

When will we meet again?


End file.
